His loss for our love
by Kahlessi10
Summary: Rose leaves court after those famous words " love fades , mine has " were said , but she doesnt go by herself , a certain someone goes with her , but what happens when something distuctive happens which forces Dimitri and Rose back together and what if there is someone else in the picture ? and what if Lissa is no longer Roses charge anymore . ? join rose , Dimitri and adrian.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

**Heeeeeyyyyyya  
This story is about the none other Rose hathaway and Dimitri belikov.  
This is one of those ones , where Dimitri said those famous words , " love fades , mine has " , but with that instead of Dimitri leaving Rose for tasha , its a menacing twist as Rose leaves with adrian. oh believe me i am what you would call a Dimitri fan , but in this story you dont see adrian as the guy to mend her broken heart. Adrian is more of the brotherly figure , who is now played as Roses charge. yes you guys are proberly wondering , hay what about lissa but if you read futher on , im pretty sure things will fall in place .. okaayyy well enjoyy**

**-IT **

That day he said those words left my world sprung with nothing but darkness , he couldnt , he couldnt of meant it . could he. _**"love fades , mine has " .**_I shuddered thinking of the church scene all over again . But what hurt , what hurt most of all was my best friend choosing to take his side .

_flash back ._

_" Rose , how could you do this !, you knew he wasnt capable to talk to you yet !" I remember her soft sweet voice , turning sharp and loud at the anoyance of my actions. _

_" you dont understand Lissa , I needed to talk to him , I went through hell to find out how to save him !" my voice raging even louder. Lissa stood there poised with nothing above her shoulder , she stood there as if she knew her ground and the more she stood there giving me the most penatrating glare , the more I grew machine like ready to break on the urge of distruction._

_"Rose , you need to leave him alone , hes been through more than we have , give him time rose !" lissa said she took a step forward menacing the space between us making eye contact thats pissed me the hell off , I didnt realise she had it in her . _

_" you dont know him like I do, Lissa , in what world do you tell me to back off and leave him the hell alone! " I said back , steeping fourth to elong that gaze. _

_"the world , that you live in ! i will not let you ruin this for Dimitri , he is recovering and he needs all the time he can get , and if there is you in the background that is holding him back from learing how to deal with this , then i will happily obligue to take you out of the picture " _

_my jaw dropped dead to the floor , somewhere in me wanted to rip lissas throat out just for saying that and the other just wanted to ask why ? , why are you doing this to me . In all my life i had never seen Lissa be so demanding , yet threating, here she stood in front of me threating to take me away from the picture just to help the love of my life recover from his emotional journey that he would have to take . _

_I took a couple of steps away , scared that I might do something I may regret. _

_" If thats how you feel , ill be happy to do soo myself , At least I know where everything stands " I nodded realising the truth threw her eyes ._

_" goodbye Vasilisa "_

_end of flash back . _

my mind wirled as the memory of my best friend choosing my ex-lover over me was so heartbreaking yet very weird to my extent . It was as if she was protecting a Child , her child , she spoke like a mother threating anything that was in her path , regardless of whom it was . I didnt understand her claim over Dimitri or his over her .

" Rose " my thoughts where quietly interupted when a voice said my name . I looked over to find a very concerend Adrian , his brow creased as he looked at me with a full hardened look , Me and Adrian were dating , but it changed a couple of weeks ago when , Dimitri finally came back restored , he realised I couldnt love anyone else but Dimitri and broke up with me , Adrian was always so considerate and deeply respected my emotions , i hated that i couldnt love him , like i loved Dimitri.

" yes " I asked .

"are you alright ?" Adrian spoke the bitterness of his sweet liquor , swerved of his breath .

" yeah , im fine , ummm where are we ? " I asked , acting dazed , pretending as if i had been asleep for ages. Adrian looked up front at the driver up front.

" mathew , where are we ?" adrian asked the driver.

" where about five more hours till philidelphia, pensylvania , sir " the driver replied .

Adrian and I Choose philidelphia based on its history , it was close to court incase of any need of emergency to race back there but it was a beautiful place , a good place to start brand knew and actually live a life without any vampires and what not ,

" you sure you want to go there " adrian asked me. I glanced up at him .

" yes " Adrian nodded , swigging back his alcohol in hand .

" you know , you need to stop drinking , its not even noon yet " I exaimned , from a distance , Adrians tend to alcohol , was like a baby with there favorite toy .He chuckled.

"you know , little dhampir somewhere in this world it is noon , so techinically im able to drink " he mumbled .

"but techinically Adrian ! your not in that time zone !" I shot back , this wasnt good for him and we both knew it .

" Im aloud to drink , its a free country , my freedom of right " Adrian rose his glass in a way to purpose a toast . ! I rolled my eyes , this is what ill be living with for the next couple of years I guess .

The night grew as me and Adrian now stood in our own fully refurnished home , it was a beautiful elegant arcitectural home , that I only saw on the cover of the home and living magazine , the arcitectural feature flowed to doors that spread open revealing spaces of the small guardian forest that lay about the open sceneray , we now lived at a place that looked over the city and the Delaware river, i didnt even know things like this could exsist .

" you like it ?, Mathew found it , for us " Adrian said , his lopsided voice rolled of the back of his toungue like a dead lisp , I dont even think he'll remeber this day to be honest .

"Adrian , I think its time you go to bed !" I said walcing over to him ." you've had a bit too much to drink " . Adrian never saw sense in some of the things i said , he took a step back , putting the alcohol down and raised his hands up in a surrender position .

"what are you gunna plan on doing to me , little dhampir ?" Adrian amused , taking this time to really show how drunk he really was .

"if your asking for a beating , your on the erge of getting one , thanks to your smart-ass quips " I sneered , he was soooo drunk of his head right now. Adrian smiled brightly , he dropped his hands , taking a step fourth .

"Im playing with you , and know , im not asking for a beating from this Hathaway chick , because ill proberly end up with a broken arm or leg , and you'll bruise my too pretty face " Adrian said , his face changing expression in a theactrical way .

I snorted , amusement playing on my face from his last words " bruise my too prety face ". I grabbed his shoulder sneering him into the direction of his knew bedroom .he happily oligued.

"if you dont watch it , ill kick you out of my knew house "Adrian said , laughing to himself .

"Id like to see you try " I laughed , amused in his lack of humor ,I pushed him towards his bed it was a king sized bed , with oversized pillows in the colour of cremes and beigue and a white clean bed spread which flowed like clensed silk to the ground. The tough wooded floors clattered at our decent , the small dectant of plants decorated the corners of this room aswell as large paintings and the frames of the wall length windows. Adrian really went all out .

"goodnight adrian " I said steeping away from his door .

"wait arent you gunna read me a bed time story ?" he asked , laughing , amsued at what my face read . I walked forward , resting my hands on my hips , giving adrian the are you serious look .

"how old are you ?" I asked .

"what does age have to do with me wanting to talk to you before I sleep ?" he said . I rolled my eyes before sitting on the side of his bed .

"what ?" I said.

"you know , if only things where different back then , but they are now, soo -"

"so what ? what are you talking about? " I didnt understand where he was going with this .

"us , hes gone Rose , hes out of our lives , they are all out of our lives " adrian said , sitting up against the bed frame. He was talking about _HIM _ about Dimitri , when Adrian realised I was going to run away , he never stopped to ask why ? but my case was he already knew and this was the perfect chance for him to establish his love for me , I should have known that is why he had chosen to come , but im not angrey ? hes done so much for me , but I couldnt help but be betrayed , I mean after all he did break up with me , but then again I was still in love with someone else , someone who told me he couldnt love me no more. egh I was such an idiot.

"Adrian , you know I would like that , but I cant , you knew deep down that I still cared for him , you saw it , I saw it ! , and mabey in dew time I will be able to forget him again but now , Im still rambling over him and becasue how stupid that actually sounds , its the goddam truth ! and I hate it , I hate that I cant love anyone else "

Adrian looked at me as if he understood , he saw sense in his eyes , even if he was in his drunken state .

" I know , Rose , I know " adrian leant forward pulling me into an embrace , it wasnt an embrace that meant lust and love but one that meant comfort .

"Its okay , we will be like brother and sister from now on " I could feel the hurt , in Adrians voice as he spoke the words "brother and sister " he was respecting me , like he always did and was doing the honorable thing by that .

"thanks Adrian , " I said murmering into his shoulder . I let go of him heading to the door to go venture off to find my own room .

"Goodnight Adrian " I whispered before making my disaperance when i heard him call back

"Goodnight Little dhanmpir ' .

I found my room , three rooms down and came to an adrupt holt , this room hel a king sized wooden floored bed with an a ray of black and red pillows that lay atop of the soft dove quilted matress , a red sill duvet spread across the bed , drapping over the edges , Two wall length windows covered the far walls that looked out on to the night city and the river a drawer layed up against grey wall that stood near the entrance of the onsuite bathroom . Walking over I went to the edge of the room to look out the window , the city looked calm at night , lights beamed and cars streamed through the nights air .And yet I stood here quite and composed . I was here now to protect Adrian , he was my charge now ,and i was going to be the best guardian i could ever be by doing so , because if anyone would ever hurt him ,they would be punished and I would be the one to make sure of that .

* * *

**soooo hayyyy what do you think , im sorry this first chapter is quite short , but i was in a hurry and ive kinda got an exam tomoroow , lol but i really wanted to start this , so yes Rose is now with Adrian and is now her charge , but somethings will have to prevail making them have to go back to court , or court to them , I dont know , see what happens next time in CHAPTER 2 **

**thanks **

**reviewss please ..XO**

**-IT**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyyy , here the next chapter , i hope you actually learn to enjoy it , lol nah no hard feelings , but yeah i hope you like , enjoy :D **

**-IT**

* * *

It had been a month since Adrian and I had left court and i couldnt help but register mine and his life as nothing but ..normal . We had no run-ins with any strigoi , moroi or dhampir , its like they cease to esxist in philidelphia but I knew that couldnt be true . Adrian was very and I mean very anoying to live with , he really took up the role as a bestfriend and the brotherly figure but from time to time you would get the occasional flirting like how good I looked today or how when a single boy who took interest in me from a far , he made jelous by either putting an arm around me or calling me couple nicknames . He was a flirt yes but he did no not to go to far , well at least i thought he did.

"I think this is it " adrian said screaching to a hault when we came uptoo a small bar that was somewhere down town . Adrian wanted to do something tonight , this place had just opened and he said he wanted to met up with someone , I was'nt really keen on the idea of going out with who knows what could be hanging around the corner but adrian had assured me that we would be okay and its find to just hang loose , but I wasnt taking any precautions we may havent run into any strigoi lately but I wasnt taking any chances .

"lets go , little dhampir ' adrian said pulling me into the door ,but not before I stopped him .

"you cant call me little dhampir in public , remember that !" I growled nodding before going in first towards the door . Swinging it open i found that bar was pushed up against the left of the place and on the right side an arange of tables were people sat at tables dringng themselves crazy , there was also a dance floor that shimmered beneath disco lights which eas occupied by a few people. This was so a what you would call "Adrians type of bar " I turned to give him that Rose hathaway " are you serious look " .

"what ? come on little dhampir , this is fun , this is what we need " Adrian said looking across from me towards the bar , almost like he was in search for somebody . I sighed stepping out of his way . Adrian and I had meet knew people but they werent really my friends , they were rich , snobby humans that didnt give a dam about anything but themselves , but they were what you would call the people who claseed themselves higher than anyone ,but Adrian liked them so i had to follow suit .

"wheres Adrian ?" someone said , behind me . I turned to find Samantha belvard , Adrians proberly soon-to-be girlfriend , she was shorter than me and had blond hair with the uglyest green eyes , she fought of herself as royalty they way she pranced around the goodam town with prada heels. she wore a blue dress that had a one shoulder hang loose that almost matched mine but mine was a knock off and hers was proberly some designer label , she smirked at me. I wanted sooo bad to punch that off.

" Samantha ! " adrian said , stepping In sink as my thoughts were said . Adrian gave me a knowing glare as if he knew what I was going to do . He knew i hated the bitch , I just dont know why in the hell he would even think of dating her .  
Samantha flipped her long blonder hair over one shoulder before giving him the most devilish man-eating smile , I couldn't help but laugh. She moved her eyes on me giving me a hideous look .I laughed .

" if you would excuse me , I have better things too look at " I said , sneering away from the both of them , I walked away feeling an over joyess expression form on my face , making my way to the bar I ordered a drink and watched from a distance as Adrian played prince charmer around his friends . Samantha always hung with two other girls who enjoyed following her around like little puppies , Madison Monrey the shy , yet the person whos out there when she drunk , she had a blonde shade with a tint of brown and blue eyes her skinny and broad body wore a soft pink dress that went to her knee , I would she was the pretiest out of all of them . Then there was Brittney Monrey , Madisons older sister , she was about the same height as me with a washed out pale blonde look , her blue eues just as nice as her sisters but not as light , she had an aditude of her own , she was Brittneys right -hand girl and liked to talk and talk about nothing but herself , I laughed at what she was wearing , A dress that hung looose around her bust but ran short to about the bottom of her arse . If only she had a bloody poll you would class her as a stripper . !

" whats amuseing ?" someone asked . I turned on my chair to find a tanned man who had deep brown eyes with a slight flecks of blue , his hair was short and messed in an unsual style , his well-built body rippled threw a black botton downed top he was wearing , but how could I not notice , This guy was Dhampir and hot .

" um , nothing , " I said swiviling around in my seat . He sat down facing me .

"It looked pretty funny " he said , smiling a little to show he had dimples , my eyes widened in awe . shaking out of his haze , I smiled knowingly

"nope , just one of those moments " I said glancing to where adrian stood smooshing againsst all his little friends . " whats your name ?"I asked turning back .

"Daniel Menice" he spoke extending his hand for me to shake , I accepted it looking into his blue brown eyes .

"Rose-"

"hathaway " he finished for me , smirking a little after the look that must have been on my face.

"how do you know me ?" I said , curious as to how this man knew me , I mean because i honestly had no clue as to who this guy was ? His smiled brightened , his hand came to his hair .

"Everyone knows of your name , I knew it was you from the moment you walked in , you and the prince ivashkov." His voice sounded inoccent as if I had persumed he was a stalker or something . I quickly scanned to find adrian , he was sitting down now, in one of the corner booths , drinking and laughing with his friends ,I steeped back leaning against the bar so i could watch adrian and talk to this person named Daniel .

" so daniel , you know me , but i dont know you ? what is someone like you doing here ?" I asked , He smiled.

"you 'know I could ask you the same question ! " He answered , looking out into the cheery crowd , I saw how his face quickly dropped into guardian mode , I looked out to see what it was , when my eyes laid on a girl , A girl with the same coloured hair as me but shorter , she had blue eyes and constantly kept swaying to the sound of the music , she was quite pettie and had the most out of it dance movies and the ast thing I noticed was , that she was human .

" whos that ?" I asked , steeping up , scanning my eyes around pretending to look around but really I was looking at her .

"My charge" he said , eyes still watching the dancing girl .

" your what ? , she human though , how can that be possible that you guard a-"

"human , well shes special , Queen tatiana herself said that I had to guard her ,but from a distance , it was said no one had to know about her and said that one day if I had to find help , I could trust you " he said sloughing abit .

"Tatiana , why would she send you to me ?" I asked

"because Rose shes special like you , this girl , shes shadow-kissed " he said looking at me through innocent eyes. I felt my forehead crease as I exaimned her from head to toe . human , shadow - kissed by a moroi ? , i had never hear of such thing.

"That can't be true " I said in slight frustration .

"oh it can be , little dhampir "Adrian assesed , snapping me out of my thoughts , he came to hault next to me, I never noticed him move from were he was .

" her aura , is like yours , its tinged in blackness of darkness , but there is a slightly brighter feel to hers , I've only ever seen it around you " Adrian said , dropping his glass on the bar asking for a knew drink .

As if she could hear us , the girl turned to catch all of us stareing , I saw a slight frown as she looked at me and adrian , but it changed when she looked at daniel , I glanced at him , finding himself lost , all traces of guardian composure lost , Its like they were doing what me and dimitri use to do , speak through our eyes and share enless amounts of emotions , ahh and then it hit me . Dimitri.

I snapped out of it , when I saw she was heading towards us , she came to a stop , leaning in towards Daniel as if she was shy little girl that wanted to stay hidden .

"This is Claire Isrelve , Claire , Rose hathaway and Adrian Ivashkov " He said glancing down upon , her , I noticed as adrians name was said her eyes seemed to widen , i couldnt also help but notice her flinch at the sound of my name either .

" Its a pleasure to met someone like my dare old friend here " Adrian said ,wrapping an arm around me and snaking the other one out for her to gently shake. I rolled my eyes at the sudden flirt he bacame .

" old , friend ? please " I muttered low enough , I caught a glimpse of a smile that I bought upon claire's face , her cheeks brought the flush of red.

"Little dham-"

"Adrian Ivashkov , we were'nt finished talking !" said a very angrey Samantha said , she stood now in front of us glareing at me and adrian , her little minions behind her.

" well if it is'nt Barbie one two and three , havent you got anyone to play with you's , ahh such a shame " I said , shaking my head of like I usually would. Samanthas face , turned a bright red , you could see the devil indside her you could see the embarrasment that flooded inside of her , she looked around feeling and egar to conjur up a good come back equally as good as mine but couldnt , she turned " n her heel , fleeting away with her little Barbie heels .

"some one was little jelous , ahh Little dhampir , you really do care that much about me " Adrian said , tighting his embrace . I lightly patted him on the chest , stepping away from his toxic alcohol.

"please ... dont flatter yourself " This earned me a laughter from everyone , including adrian ,

" you just stood uptoo Samantha Belvard !" claire said with full excitement in her eyes, it was the first time I had never seen her so shy ,even from just meeting her before.

" yeah , I guess i just di-" my voice was cut of by a loud banging and crashing sound , In my periphrial vision , I could see men , filing in from every direction of the bar , I pushed adrian behind me , In guardian mode I had my stake out and ready , beside me Daniel had done the same .Army men with guns and what looked like swards made an array of lines in front of us , holding there position , It wasnt untill I noticed the royal crest on a mans shoulder , I had realised it was the royal guard.

* * *

**hey guyss , so i hoped you like this please , leave a comment , things are gunna start happening soon , thats gunna be the real clif hanger , I hope you guys really enjoy this and decide to follow this story . **

**DISCLAMIER : I DONT OWN VA , but i do own some of the character mentioned in THIS CHAPTER . **

**look out for the next one . chapter 3**

**thanks **

**-IT**


	3. Chapter 3

**heyy guys , welcome you knew followers and my first lots of reviews , thanks for liking this story , um soo this is chapter 3 and i hope you enjoy , sorry for my dumb as editing skills , yeah kause i be skux at that . um yolo . lol **

**Thanks , shot guys for adds . review and like that is all .**

**-IT**

* * *

The guardians remained in there positioned , facing us . I noticed that they had cleared the whole room and now was apposing to us . I backed closer to adrian pushing him up against the bar stool , I couldnt trust them , right now I apposed them as a threat , Two people apeared out from the line of guardians , Hans had crofted his way through bringing with him a person id know from anywhere , Dimitri's brown make shift eyes resting on me with nothing but his motionless guardian mask , he saw no sign of any emotion. His hair rested back in his usual up-do , after a month he never changed , he was still the same , perfect in every way , but this didnt change my mood to relax , oh hell no , I wasnt going to let this put me back again. Forcing myself I keft shuffling adrian behind me , I could feel his hand wound around one of mine as to give comfort , knowing what I was going through at the sight of dimitri .

"what are they doing here " he whispered in my ear . I turned slightly to give him a look that said , " Does it look like I know !" adrian just muffled something rolling his eyes .

My eye turned back on dimitri and hans , I heard claire whimper beside Daniel , I turned to see that she was terrified and held on to daniel , like it was the end of her life , creasing my forehead I turned back to hans in confusion , straightening up my position in front of adrian , I noticed he still hadnt let go of my hand .

" Stop with the theactrics ! , what are you doing here ?" I stated clearly ,In my guardian voice. Hans seemed to look at me in shock , as if i was hideous to him , I had that teacher - student relationship where both one another hated each other to bits , so i wouldnt be suprised if this was the way he treated me now , even after so long. grudges .

"we could ask you the same question ? Guardian Hathaway " he scoffed , great , it was still nice to know that i was a guardian to some people .

" well to put it to you straight , I was here first , so techinically I should ask you first " I dared . hans's face grew penisive .

" look we are not here for you , so now is not your time , we've come here to arrest Lord Ivashkov on queens orders " hans said , making a step ahead .

"what the hell for !?" Me and adrian said in sync , My traces of my guardian dropped , why in the hell did they want to arrest Adrian , he hasnt done anything .

" I have orders to arrest lord ivashkov on the chargers of murder ! " hans barked , moving the slightest forward.

" what the hell , I have not killed anyone . !" adrian yelled from behind me . " Adrian has'nt killed anyone , who said this !" I screamed at him , his face turned into unpatience , his temper was rising at a level .

" I have no orders to discuss that with you , stand down !" hans said in a tone , that said "watch it " . I had'nt realised they had drawn closer .

" Rose " It was the first time i had heard dimitri talk ever since he said those last dareing words that broke every nerve in my heart , hearing his voice now , felt like a rush of adrenline being kicked through , unable to fine stability . He held out his hands as almost to say we mean no harm , but really they meant all the harm in the world.

"Arrest them all " hans commanded .

" NO! "

my guardian instincts kicked in as I pushed Adrian and claire behind the bar , guardians came at me and Daniel like darts , he sdispatched his while , i did the same to mine , there were heaps , I didnt know any of them which i thanked god for during this process . A bigger guardian than me came flying at me with handcuffs , i disdenctively shoved them out of the was , my blade accidently scrapped his neck causing a jaggered line across his throat , i winced as realization hit me of what i had just done , i had hurt another guardian .Moving onto my next victim , i realised it was Dimitri , being distracted from the one i had cut , he came for me , His god-like figure stormed towards me in full motion , his hand came out to strike my head , but I blocked , twisting his arm around so it bent behind his back , eventually he managed his way out , puling his body towards mine and swerving in a way that had me bound in his arms, I was definatley kicking and screaming but nothing budged, but kicked hmy head back coming in contact with his , knocking hard against his skull , which managed to give an effect on me too , reaching over I pulled my fist back to punch him in the face landing a great big thunk noise as i did so, indicating I may have broken his nose . I stumbled away from him only to be bound again by four different guardians as they snatched my stake out of my hands .Looking over I saw that adrian , claire and Daniel were now in bound up by a bunch of guardians. they had us and I knew it. Dimitri locked eyes with me , ouch I had definately done him justice .I heard a muffled cry give way to my left and realised it was Clair , she looked so terrified in this moment I didn't no how she would cope, this gave me reason to beieve that she may have not seen our world before.

"they do not play a part in this , you should let them go , they are inocents !" I said , glacing to where Daniel and claire were.

" And yet he stood up with you against us , so one way or another you guys must be invovled!" from the corner of my eye I saw a slight change in expression in Dimitri's face , almost like a slight crease in his forehead had form , as quickly as it came , it had gone in an instance . I scoffed.

"please , he like myself , registered danger and took it as a threat . " Hans came up to me at eye level .

'you went against all odds with what you just did then " he said ,coming into more of my personal space , that it almost caused me too snap .

" No , i did'nt , I did the one thing you all forgot to do " I said backing up just a bit so he could get out of my face .

" and whats that Rosemarie ?" hans played a smile on his face. that I was most likely gonna take off with the words i would appose next.

" they come first ! right " I shrugged Imediately silence took place in the room and I saw hans face drop , haha yes , I rose hathaway had one and had made my point , well it was an easily put out comeback , that from the look of expressions on peoples faces had worked.

" let them go , they are not apart of this !" I demanded ,looking at hans and dimitiri at the same time.

"move them out of here , All of them . !" hans ordered.

As if like that my body was being lifted by guardians and moved out the door along with adrians , daniel's and claire's. I caught sight of Dimitri's gaze and could'nt help but smirk ,his eyes twitched in a sudden burst of agitation .I looked away unable look at his penatrateing stare .

We were shuffled out into the nights air , It quickly ended when I was thrown into a suv truck , andrian ,claire and I sat on the side of the car and daniel on the other , dimitri joined him which agonized me because he sat directly in front of me .

"are you okay ?" I asked clarie , her deep blue eyes where rimied with water , she was on the erge of breack down , I moved my cuffed hands to her face , to wipe a tear that had escaped from her eyes. " Its okay your going to be fine " I smiled . I looked over to Dimitri , i could feel his eyes on me .

" so comrade , are you gunna give me answers on why they have arrested Adrian aswell as mel and my other innocent friends ?" I asked leaning fourth to look at him , like hell I was going to be intimidated. Dimitri jut scowled and looked away .

" why are you speechless ?, Im sure i didn't break your voice box ?" I said coacking my head to one side to examine him closely . "oh no thats right just your nose " . I finished leaning against the van wall. His eyes shifted , He looked right at me , with a back off glare. I laughed .Looking over at adrian I noticed he had'nt been talking for a while , his head was in his lap and he looked run down. I placed a hand on his back , soothing him from what ever it was he worried about . AT that exact time touching him , I felt a heat wave of nausea blow across me , and boy did it hurt , I looked uptoo dimitri to say that there must be strigoi near by -but the next thing you knew our vehicle went flying, luckily we were in seatbelts , but i fet a jolt of pain in my right arm after the vehicle had come to a stop . All i could see was dark , dark blackness.

I could hear someone calling my name but didnt register untill , I saw ia tourch light being shined in my face , Instantly I reached up to grab it and swat it out of the way  
only to be caught by Dimitri. His hand caught the top of my wrist . we where outside now , in the cold night air , in the middle of no were , I could feel the small sharp sting of pain in my right arm , but it budged , I had to find adrian .

"wheres Adrian ?" I demanded , pushing Dimitri out of the way to find him ,

"right here " an amused adrian said , standing beside daniel and claire. I now stood , glanicng around , guardians were coughing , and umbling in hashed towns to one another , everyone was scanning the area in search of something that may have caused the accident luckly it was our only vehicle that had been the one two crash , the other six vehicles had'nt been effected . just us , Me being me had my stake out already because i knew that _they _were out there.

"strigoi are out there " I said in my comanding guardian voice , making it aware to anyone , even if they were a mile away .Without no surprises I felt the priclking heat up against my skin and I could feel it getting deeper and deeper . I felt a swooshing noise to my left , My guardian instincts fully took over my body and my first strigoi I had ever encountered in philidelphia revealed themselves , A women shorter than me , she almost looked my age . I reached out , knocking her head before plunging my stake into her heart , It soon followed suit , when more and more kept coming , I distracted myself for a moment trying to find Dimitri ,Adrian , Daniel or claire when my mind came across an abandoned car that was still going , it was a honda civic , the engine was still going with the doors wide open .

"Rose , look out!" I heard adrian scream , I turned to find a strigoi coming at me fang first , I dodged , kicking him in the gut , bringing him to the ground , I thrashed my stake up between his rips , piercing his heart.

I looked up to find Adrian and Claire backed up against one of the vehicles surronded by guardians fighting off strigoi , all i knew was that we had to get out of here , Adrian , i had to get him out of here , and claire , for some odd reason it appeared to me that she may be an important person if queen tatiana sent them to me .

I ran to the abandoned car , dzooming past to were adrian and claire stood , defence less ,

"get in " I screamed . they both did followed by Daniel and Dimitri .

" oh-no you dont comrad-''

"DRIVE !" he ordered putting full rage in his voice. he looked at me, his guardian mask taking charge, no strings were attacted.

" they come first rose ! lets go !" he said replaying my same words has i had done earlier ,it scared me.

I steeped on the weel , heading towards town , my best bet was to get answers out of Dimitiri , I needed to know what the hell was going on ! and if Dimitri was'nt gunna comply I'm pretty sure there are plenty other ways to make him do so .

* * *

**hey guys soo what do you think , there was a quite alot of things happening in this chapter , like the fact of Adrian being charged for murder , what the hell was that about right ? and Dimitri making his way back . theres alot thats going on , but it will all make sense in due time**

**so live it , love it , laugh . because things are about to start settling its self out , soon , I hope. **

**oh and sorry for my mean as editting skils . shot reviews please. that is all . **

**-IT**


End file.
